A Promise
by imaginary friend1995
Summary: What happened the night Harry was attacked by Lord Voldemort, some of the feelings and some unexpected surprises.


"James," called Lilly. "WE need to talk"

"Sure thing Lily flowers!" Called James from the kitchen then entered the living room with a huge sandwich in his hands "so what is it we need to talk about?"

"Well" Lilly seemed quit worried. "I am very sorry to tell you this." She said quietly and nervously. "I am having an affair." James spat out the huge bite of sandwich he had just bitten, the smile that was always seen on James Potter's face had disappeared.

"Who?" He demanded to know, "Who is it?"

"Severus" Lily had the guilty look on her face.

"H-how long h-has it been go-going on?" James looks as if he wanted to cry.

"9 months" she replied in the same guilty and upset tone.

"Lily," he said quietly. "How could you?" he asked. "How could you Lily?" he asked again "We've got a child, a happy family!" he said "and Harry's just one years old."

"I'm sorry!" she broke into tears. "It just didn't seem to work out! You never." She paused, "took things seriously." James was shocked what he had just heard, how he can never have been taking things seriously, if he took everything seriously.

"Lily, I have done so much for you, I have changed, I did it all for you and Harry." he said in his soft voice. "I have taken responsibility, I let you go out with you girls while I was babysitting Harry, I let you go shopping, I did most of nights caring for Harry, while you were sleeping in our soft worm bed." He was kind of losing his temper.

"I'm sorry!"Lily said once again

"There are so many things I did to put up with you, to care for you and to love you," then he paused, "Is this how I receive my thanks?"

"No" said Lily "well, eh yes, or maybe."

"Really?" he asked

"No" she said, "no, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to get your hard work paid off like this, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Why did you do it?" he asked

"I don't know, when i met him, some of the old feelings started coming back, and I just.."

"Couldn't resist?"

"NO" she said in a loud voice, "well eh yes"

"What did I mean to you?" asked James with a serious look on his face.

"You meant everything to me" Lily said with a face full of tears "You really did, before i met up with Severus again."

"What douse he have that I don't?" he asked still serious.

"He," she paused to thing. "He is nice and sweet, he wouldn't do a thing to hurt me, or anyone else, and he is just so..." while saying all the stuff Lily was smiling, with a smile that James hadn't seen on her face for a very, very long time.

"Why did you tell me only now?" asked James as he realized his wife was in love with another man. "Why not before, why wait so long to have my heart in million more pieces then it would be?"

"I'm sorry"

"Why not later when it would be impossible to count the pieces?"

"Because we, meaning Severus and I had a talk about it"

"So now you make decisions without me?"

"Severus and I had a talk about it all and we decided it's time!" Lily said slowly.

"Time for what?" asked James confused

"Time when I move out!" she said.

"Since when am I involved?"

"I am just checking if," she paused "if it would be okay with you and Harry if I leave today."

"Go on leave" James said with one of those smiles that you know something's wrong, or you've realized something. Lily just stood there, her eyes wide open, "Go!"James repeated, Lily was still sitting, she was shocked that her housebound let her go "GO" this time James raised his voice a bit which made Lily move.

"Thank you!" Lily whispered and then went to kiss James forehead. Then she gathered her stuff and kissed Harry goodbye. Now she was at the fire place, with some flew prouder in her hand. "Goodbye James Potter!" then she muttered something and with green flames disappeared.

Severus Snape was sitting in an armchair reading a book when he heard a noise in his fireplace. He put his book down and had a look. It was Lilly Evanes, or Potter, as she calls herself now days. He quickly got up and ran to hug her.

"Lily" he whispered with joy "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me too Severus" she said "me too" she hugged him back....

Back in the Potters place James was still sitting at the same place he had been sitting a half an hour ago when Lily had left him and Harry with only a kiss on the forehead. He couldn't relive Lily and actually had an affair on James. It was bad enough leaving him heartbroken, but how could she leave Harry grow up with no mother, it wasn't that he was a horrible father, as a father he was brilliant father, but he just didn't want Harry growing up without a mother. Of course he could have a lot of help from his best mates, but Harry still won't have a mother.

Next thing James heard was the door handle move. First he thought Lily, but then he knew it couldn't be her. He knew that it was someone everyone feared the most, someone no one wanted to have in their house, not even his followers. It was Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had come here to kill harry, but obviously James won't let that happen, he'll never give up his child, never. Then the door swung open and a dark figure appeared in the door.

"Ah, James Potter." He said in a cold evil voice.

"L-Lord Vol-Voldemort" James gathered all his courage to finally say his true name.

"How dare you say my name, you filthy bloodtraitor?" he shouted "Crucio" he shouted and James screamed with pain. "That's the pain you should have felt long time ago! Crucio!" Lord Voldemort laughed as James screamed with pain.

"I won't let you kill Harry" said James with horrible pain from the crucio spell "I don't care what you do to me or anyone else, But I won't let you kill Harry" Lord Voldemort laughed.

"James Potter, you are weak!" he laughed. "I'll kill Your Harry without any pity!" he laughed "crucio!"

"Ahhhhhhhh" James screamed with pain.

"I see the mudblood has left!" said Voldemort.

"Don't you dare call her mudblood!" James said

"I call everyone what i want. Crucio!" James was now on the floor screaming mad "That's it, fell the pain!" he laughed.

"I won't let you kill Harry!" James said with the little strength he had left. "Avada Ka..."

"Avada Kadavra" Lord Voldemort shouted and green flash appeared from his wand and hit James Potter. James immediately stopped moving and collapsed on the floor. Lord Voldemort felt no pity for him and went to search for Harry.

Harry was sitting in his bed with blue pyjamas on. He had brown hair and green shinny eyes. On his face was a big smile and you could see his four teeth shining. When Lord Voldemort entered the room harry was still smiling, not knowing that this man had just killed his father and was about to kill him.

"Ah, he's just a baby!" said Voldemort with a disappointment. "But I shure didn't come all the way here for nothing"

"Gagh agh ah" said Harry in his own baby language.

"Be quit you little boy." Shouted Voldemort. "Avada kadavra!"

The green light hit Harry. The smile dissapeared from Harry's face. Now his eyes opened widly and his bottom lip went out and down and he started crying. He was caling for his daddy, Harry was shore he would come and fight the bad stranger and the hug Harry and tell everything was okay, as he had done before. Harry's daddy never came, Harry called again and again, but he never came. Harry then got that something was wrong, maybe his daddy couldn't hear him, so then he screamed louder and louder, but he never came. Harry didn't understand at first then he got it. His daddy wasn't going to come for him, he wasn't ever going to tell him bedtime story's and sing to him, his daddy was gone. Harry now crying quietly knowing that his daddy was gone.

Meanwhile evil Lord Voldemort didn't know what was wrong. No one had ever escaped the killing curse, never ever in history had anyone done that. Why was the little boy still alive? He should be dead. How could a little boy survive his attack, this was truly shocking and embarrassing. It would be bad enough if an adult survived, but a baby was something shocking.

Sirius Black had just arrived at the scene "No, I'm too late!" he shouted. Lord Voldemort heard him and quickly disappeared leaving some ashes behind where he was standing. Sirius opened the door and saw James Potter lying on the floor. His best friend since first year was dead, Sirius quickly ran to check if he was alive, but tears ran down his face when he did. "NO, James, NO!" he called "This cannot be happening" he whispered "It's all my fault, it's all my fault" he continued to whisper. Harry heard his favourite godfather and started screaming for him. Sirius heard Harry's crying and hurried to Harry's room. There he saw his godson crying and a pile of ash. Sirius immediately thought it was Lily. "No, Lily, it can't be, this can't be happening" he cried then Harry cried a bit louder and Sirius then had a look at Harry and he saw a scar on Harry's face. It took the shape of lightning. "Harry! You're alive, you're alive" he cried out with a bit of joy. "I promise that everything will be okay!" he took Harry in his arms. "I promise I will take care of you and make you happy! I promise I'll make revenge." He whispered to Harry "I promise" he whispered again.


End file.
